In Tears With Love
by Lady of Silver ExpressoHyper
Summary: There's no way to really describe this. I am horrible at summaries, as some of you who have read my stories already know. Please read to find out!


In Tears   
With Love   
Part I ~ Just Another Day  
By: Cappuchino_Princezz  
  
Rating: PG13 For mild sexual content and adult language  
**********************  
Disclaimer:  
Standard disclaimor applies. I regretfully inform you  
that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the  
cartoon series, be it the manga or anime versions. But I would  
also like to take the opportunity to point out that this story   
most definitely came from me! (the smartest chik there ever was)  
  
I'd like to thank my friendz and fellow readers for staying  
with me in my absence from the writing fields and I'm happy to   
announce that I will continue my first story 'How Much I Hate   
About You'.  
  
**********************  
  
~*~*~*~*Prolouge*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Her long blonde hair had long since been tortured and pulled  
into an elegant creation of loops with the assistance of several  
silver, diamond-studded combs. Her serene, sapphire blue eyes gazed   
at her reflection that stared back at her in her vanity mirror.   
Resting her arms on her lap, with pink silk gloves running all the  
way to her elbows, her lavender and pink dress fit perfectly around  
her petite body. The sleeveless bodice was a lavender with a pink lining  
running directly beside the collar, her pink skirt with lavender silk  
circling the hem, and a pink sash around her waist, tied in a bow  
just above her tailbone, the tails falling to just above the ground.  
No doubt they would come to just below her knees when she stood, and  
yet she sat there, on her small stool, terrified of what was to happen  
when she left the safe confines of her house and attended the charity   
ball her best friend's parents were throwing. Rei Marsonian's parents   
Rachel and Lucas Marsonian were famous for their extravagant balls  
and dinner parties.   
She traced the pattern on the mirror frame, affectionately  
carressing it was she thought of the guests who were going to be  
there tonight. There would be Patrice and Marc Anderson with their  
daughter Amelia, then John and Erin Kinderman with their eldest daughter   
Litania, and then finally her aunt Sarah and uncle Matthew Rome, with  
her cousin and their daughter, Mina Christine. Her hand returned to   
it's spot in her lap, and a frown seized her lips. The Kindermans would  
no doubt bring their nephew, the Duke of Montague, Darien Foremont.   
Her eyes narrowed and little wrinkles formed in her gloves as her  
hands balled into fists.   
"I will not let him bother me tonight." she promised her  
reflection, knowning that the promise would be impossible to keep.  
The duke was no more than 3 years her elder and he used his age and   
stunningly handsome looks to his benefit. Easily, her fellow females  
fell for his charms and he had formed quite a fanclub. His spontaneous  
actions and irrational ideas, he had somehow convinced her that  
she was immune to the gossip and poisonous diseases that plagued   
the minds of so many people among her social class. And he had convinced  
her to accompany him on horse rides and walks through the public gardens,  
unsupervised in her mid-teen years. It seemed he brought out the worst  
in her, and chased away the awful pain of her conscience. Being so  
careless, she had been foolish enough in her pre-adult years, to  
have granted him the honor and gift of her first kiss.   
Three years later, quite developed, she moarned the loss of the  
gift in which she had given him, for he had unintentionally ruined her  
for any mouth but his. When they danced, she longed to being kissing him   
passionately, and when they kissed, he seemed only to tease her, which  
drove her crazy with passion and angry with frustration.   
'Darien Foremont is dangerous' she told herself mentally, though  
in her heart she didn't believe a single syllable of it. There was a knock  
upon the doors of her quarters and when she called for the knocker to enter,  
her mother appeared. Dressed in a burgundy ball gown, Serenity MoonGlenna  
smiled down at her pastel-clothed daughter with love and happiness.  
"Are you almost ready, Serena?" she questioned as she gently rested  
her black gloved hands on Serena's shoulders.  
"Almost, mother. I have but my necklace to put on, and then I shall  
be set." The pink gloved hands slowly and delicately picked up the thin silver  
chain, the breathtaking diamond familycrest charm twinkling as the light hit  
it. The crescent moon had been the familycrest for centuries, the necklace   
being passed down from generation to generation. Serenity assisted Serena  
in fastening the clasp and soon they were seated comfortably in the elegant  
carriage that was to transport them to the Marsonian's mansion. Invitations  
inhand, Serenity looked at her daughter, who was gazing out of the window,  
her thoughts occupied with her dark-haired dreamboat.  
  
'The duke would be Serena's best choice for a husband. I wish he would  
have asked her for her hand in marriage before Phillip passed away. I   
wanted so badly for Phillip to walk his little girl down the isle, but it  
seems as if the lord has other plans. Perhaps he shall ask tonight.....'  
Serenity forced her smile to show only on the inside, for if Serena was to   
catch it, she was sure to be suspicious. Her mother hadn't smiled very often  
after her father had passed away, two years ago, and it seemed to become  
steadily harder to make her smile as time passed.   
  
***********************  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter One*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena scanned the room upon her entrance, hoping to  
find Rei and become consumed in another interesting  
conversation, so no man would interrupt her to request  
a dance. She spotted Rei, however, she seemed ingrossed  
in a conversation with Lord and Lady Wellington's son,  
Chadwick, so Serena thought it best not to interrupt her.  
Desperately searching for anyone who would prove to be  
an excelent conversationalist, her eyes fell upon Litania.  
Her tall frame was encased in an emerald green frock,  
much like her own, that matched her eyes and accented  
her womanly curves to near perfection. Serena was  
practically green with envy. Never in her wildest dreams  
could she appear so tempting and yet so intimidating.   
Litania's hieght was most likely rounded off to a clean  
six feet with her dancing slippers on. Without shoes,  
Litania still towered over Serena and most of the other  
girls. Her older brother was tall aswell. Litania's  
amazonian height was something Serena wished to use to  
her advantage. No men would dare interrupt their conversations  
if she was talking to Litania, for it was a known fact  
that Litania much enjoyed swordplay and training horses,  
so she was quite strong. Most men shied away from her  
for mainly those reasons, but she didn't mind. Her eyes  
were set upon Serena's second cousin, Kenneth Kanterburn.   
Serena hurriedly made her way over to Litania, who  
embraced her tightly before excitedly launching into a  
story about her latest adventure of the week. She happily  
listened to Litania's interesting story, laughing at the  
humorous parts and gasping with delight when something  
amuzed her. She noticed, however, that a group of men  
were stealthily making their way over to the table where  
herself and Litania sat. Deciding it was now the time to  
make her exit, she apologetically interrupted Litania  
in mid-story and related their current situation. Litania  
found the information quite ammuzing, for she smiled and  
suggested they take refuge with Mina and Amilia near the  
refreshments section. Timing their exit perfectly, they  
slipped away while using the couple passing by  
as a shield. The men gazed confusedly at the empty  
chairs before dissappointedly nursing their pride and  
trying to find another group of beautiful young women  
to sweep off to the dance floor.  
  
A young man was politely chatting with Mina and Amilia  
as Serena and Litania approached. When Mina waved them over,  
the man turned in their direction and Serena cursed under  
her breath.   
'Ladies do not swear' her mother's voice rang in  
her head.  
'Ladies also are not stalked by older men' she grumbled  
back mentally.  
The young man chatting with Mina and Amilia was none  
other than Darien Foremont.  
Serena did her best to plaster on a smile for Mina and  
Amilia, though it was quite difficult to do so, for Darien was  
looking at her oddly. She had managed to elude his presence   
throughout the last 5 balls, either he not being in attendence,  
or she herself being lucky enough to be strategically hidden   
whenever he had been close to her.  
  
The group then launched into recent gossip and love  
affairs, which Darien detested and Serena tolerated, for it  
kept her busy and the young men away. She hid her slight  
smile upon seeing the gears in Darien's head turn, thinking  
of a way to excuse himself from the conversation without  
being rude.  
Finally, Serena announced that she needed a drink  
and offered an apologetic smile before slipping away from the  
protection the group provided, hurrying to the drink table  
to quench her parched throat. Unknowingly, Darien excused   
himself to keep her company, and trailed behind her. He  
caught her elbow and she ceased her movement. Turning  
her wide saphire blue eyes to him, he grinned rakishly  
and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Dear Serena, would you care to dance?" he asked  
sincerely. She shook her head.  
"Darien, I would much like to get a drink. My throat  
is dry. Perhaps afterwards I would accept your offer."   
  
**********  
  
Her mind drifted as she did the same in his arms. It  
seemed, to her, as if they were dancing on a cloud. Darien  
was managing to look intimidating, effectively discouraging  
any of the men from interrupting them, and she sighed in  
exasperation.  
"Don't you have one of your fanclub members to dance   
with? I had promised Kalvin Kristmont that I would spare   
him a dance, but from the looks of it, you seem to be taking  
each one." her voice was rather annoyed yet relaxed, and she  
allowed him to lead her expertly around the dancefloor. He  
looked down at her with a surprised and an almost hurtful   
expression upon his handsomely chisled face.   
"Serena, I'm hurt. You wish to leave my arms for   
another man less worthy than I of your presence? Your  
mother would certainly have something to say about it  
if you were to dance with Kristmont anyway." his words  
were chastising and she felt a light blush stain her  
cheeks. To her, she heard only a teasing tone.  
"I do not wish to be rid of you entirely, but I  
am recieving the most cruel looks from women around the room.  
I believe a few are envious, and it wasn't my choice to   
dance with you in the first place. I believe they misunderstand  
our relationship."  
"What relationship is that?" he casually inquired,  
glancing about the room to give smug looks at many of the   
young men who were glaring daggers his way, wondering how  
he had been so lucky as to be dancing with the richest,   
most beautiful single woman in the room.   
"That we're merely partners in crime, and not in love."  
Serena replied, masking her sad/hopeful look.   
  
************************  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter Two*~*~*~*~  
"Never in love?" he questioned once again casually.  
She nodded slowly before moving closer and resting her cheek  
on his chest.  
"I don't think it's possible for us. We've known   
each other for quite a long time."  
"About thirteen years, I think." Darien supplied,  
his chest vibrating slightly as he spoke. Serena did  
not see his expression of sorrow barely masked.   
"Mmhmm." came her reply, at a loss for words.  
His cologne was making her lightheaded, and she fought   
to stay alert.   
His chamring smiles were disarming, and his   
male scent was succeeding in luring her to her doom.  
"Serena," he suddenly pulled away and she looked  
up slightly confused.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?"   
he looked like a little boy as he looked down at her  
with hope, ebony black bangs falling into stormy midnight  
blue eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched and she   
nodded her head.  
"I suppose it would be nothing new. You always   
seem to lure me away from the pack, you wolf." she teased  
and Darien grinned.  
"This way, my little sheep." he murmured and began  
to lead her to the doors. They got their coats and strolled  
out the back doors of the mansion, arm in arm.   
The wind seemed to go right through her light  
cover and caused goosebumps to appear on her exposed flesh.  
She shivered and moved closer to the warmth of Darien's   
body, hoping to shield herself from the wind. Inturn,   
he wrapped one strong arm around her waist. She smiled  
appreciatively up at him and sighed, contented in his  
warm embrace. They weaved through the garden, following  
the paths and occasionally running into another couple.  
As they neared a bench, Darien requested they take  
a break and rest upon it.  
They were soon seated beside eachother, Serena  
held warm and safe in his arms.  
"Serena." the queer sound in his voice made her look  
up in concern.  
"Yes?"  
"How long have I known you?" seeing his obvious   
discomfort, Serena smiled slightly.  
"More years than I wish to count. Why do you   
ask?"  
"Maybe you-"  
"Serena! Thank goodness I found you!" her mother's  
voice reached their ears and soon her form was standing  
before the seated couple.  
"Mother, is there something the matter?" Serena  
went to her mother's side.  
"Serena, we must leave for London immediately!"  
Serena sprung back in shot, her hand going to her heart.  
London is where her grandparents lived.  
"What's going on?" Darien asked, his eyes shifting  
from the shocked Serena to the panting Serenity.  
"Your father's parents are deathly ill. They've  
requested our presence at KennleSmith Manor."  
"Why would they want us at the manor instead of   
their summer home where they usually reside?" Serena  
questioned. It didn't seem logical for her grandparents  
to want them immediately. They were very patient people,  
even when it came to holiday visits.   
"Serena, don't be so naive. They know they haven't  
much time left. Your grandmother is certain less than a   
month is left before her clock stops. It's impolite to   
talk of such family matters infront of company. I'm sorry  
Darien, but Serena must come with me at once." with that  
said, Serenity grabbed the slim wrist of her daughter and  
began to drag her out of the gardens. Darien stood in  
a stupor as Serena disappeared from his view and out of   
his life.   
  
************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Three*~*~*~*~  
  
The raindrops splattered against the cold windowpane  
and traveled down the thin glass to the ledge. Her eyes  
were dry but the skies cried for her. She had used all   
her tears. It had been two months since the day at the   
ball, and both of her father's parents were dead. Her  
mother seemed to be growing thinner too, and she was   
very much surprised when her mother told her that her  
grandparents had left their entire fortune and estates  
to Serena alone. Serenity was well enough off with the  
fortune their son had left her in his will, so they   
found no need to leave her anything. And then the time  
soon came for Serenity to return to their home for there  
were several business matters that needed her immediate  
attention. Serena staid at the manor that now belonged   
to her. She slept in the masterbedroom, sat in the   
guest parlor and ate in the dinning room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She seemed to enjoy the solitude that the manor provided, until  
one day she returned from her morning horse ride to discover  
she had a visitor. The house service had let whoever it   
was inside, and when she entered the house through the  
kitchen's entryway, the cook told her that a man had  
come to see her and he was waiting in the sitting room.   
She thanked Margret (the cook) and hurried up to her room  
to change. Slipping out of her riding habit, she pulled  
on a simple pink day dress with a burgandy cover dress  
making sure to tie the clothbelt in a fancy knot. After  
quickly brushing her hair she pulled it into an elegant  
ponytail with it's golden waves flowing loosely down   
her back. The scent of fresh strawberries and the  
wind clung to her body and hair. After cramming her  
feet into a pair of pink and burgandy heeled slippers,  
she rushed down the stairs and to the sitting room.   
The butler opened the doors for her and she gracefully  
strolled in. The man was standing with his back to her,   
looking at one of the many magnificient oil paintings   
that hung on the hundreds of walls of KennelSmith Manor.  
She cleared her throat and the man turned toward  
her. His handsomely chisled face seemed etched with   
worry and then he smiled as his eyes fell on her.   
"Serena, how glad of you to see me." he replied  
and embraced her.   
"Darien?" Her arms tightened their grasp around  
his shoulders.   
"It's been so long." His voice seemed to drip   
with sadness and relief. He held her tightly to him,  
her body next to his, her feet barely touching the   
ground.   
"What is it that you've come to see me for?" she  
was highly confused. She hadn't heard from him since   
the night in the garden those several months ago.   
He slowly put a little distance between them.   
Gazing down at her sparkling blue eyes, he knew he  
had to tell her. It was his duty.  
"I came to give you a message."  
  
There was a sudden knock on the doors and they  
opened without Serena calling for it. Martha  
GreyStone, Serenity's long-time friend, entered,  
draped in all black.   
"Oh!" she jumped back slightly upon seeing how  
close Serena and Darien were to each other.  
  
Serena stepped away from Darien after a curious  
look. His face was pale as he gazed at Martha.  
  
"Have you told her yet, Endymoin?" Martha's voice   
was cold and demanding. Serena had never heard her talk  
in such a tone.  
Her blue eyes shifted to Darien, who's face was no  
longer pale, and seemed to be frowning, if not glaring at  
Martha.  
"I was just about to." he managed to reply. His   
tone seeped with disgust.   
"Tell me what?" Serena asked confused. He   
looked over to her and his face softend.  
  
"Serena, -"  
"Your mother is dead." Martha cut in. Serena   
simply stared at her. Endymoin whipped an arm around Serena's  
shoulders and pulled her to him, her face burrying itself in  
his shoulder as he glared with obvious hatred at Martha. Her  
icy green eyes reflected nothing but repugnance for him as well.  
The tears poured from Serena's eyes and she held Endymoin  
tightly, as if the floor would open up and swallow her. He inturn  
held her with as much security as he could offer.   
"Leave us!" he commanded Martha. She merely smiled and   
walked out of the room. His voice softened and he gently drew   
Serena from her place in his arms. "Serena, I'm sorry that  
Martha told you so suddenly. I was going to break it to you  
slowly." She stumbled backwards, in her effort to get away.  
"W-when did she go?"   
"It was two days ago."  
"How?" Her questions were fired at a rapid pace. He took  
her hands into his own.  
"My darling Serena, your mother was very sick."   
"For how long!?" she nearly snapped.  
Endymoin took a step back, in shock that she had exploded  
in anger.  
"Sere, she didn't want you to know." he tried to reason,  
but felt that deep down, Serena had been right in her rage.  
Her own mother hadn't told her she was suffering. His heart  
cried out for her, and he held his hand toward her. "Please,  
Serena. It was for the best." his eyes begged her to take his  
hand. Cold cerulean jewels twinkled with tears as she looked  
from his outstretched hand, to his remorseful eyes. Her anger  
was like a fire that had just had a bucket of water thrown over  
it. Slowly, her hand went to his, and he squeezed it gently.  
  
"What else did you come here for?" her voice was chilled and  
held no emotion other than sadness as the once melodic sounds dripped  
from her mouth.  
*********************************************************************  
  
In Tears  
With Love  
Part I Chapters P-3 Is complete!  
  
Thank you for reading. You know the drill...as in every other story  
I've ever written, comments are greatly appreciated.   
  
expressoncream@hotmail.com  
  
IM me on AIM! Karameltwist02  
or Joeysam111602  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Lady of Silver (ExpressoHyper 


End file.
